Paper Mario: Revival of the Rainbow
by Star Dood
Summary: A faraway continent is threatened with ruin after an ancient artifact is destroyed, and Mario is the only one who can help. Will he be able to save the day once again? (Written as a direct sequel to TTYD)
1. Prologue: A Plea from Afar (1)

**Hi there. I'm the author of this story. Thanks so much for clicking on it and taking a look, first off! I really appreciate it, even if you don't stick around for very long.**

 **I've loved Paper Mario for a long time. I have great memories of the first two titles and their quirky characters, amazing locales, and gripping plotlines. They're some of the best games Nintendo has ever put out, period, and I want to take a shot at doing one of my own. I haven't used this website to publish anything in a _looooooooong_ time, but I've felt inspired to sit down and write something, so I want to see how far I can take this idea I've had.**

 **This story is more or less a direct sequel to Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door, so it will follow the "old school" Paper Mario formula more than anything. Any games that take place after Thousand Year Door ought to be considered null-and-void for this series, so toss your visions of stickers and paint cans out the window as I throw things back to 2004. And please, feel free to comment on or critique this any way you wish. Like I said, I haven't done this in a long time, so any help my readers can give me will be a grand help indeed.**

 **Without further ado, let's get to it!**

* * *

 _Hello there!_

 _I'm going to tell you a story..._

 _A story about a shining light that pierces through despair..._

 _And brings hope to all who gaze upon it._

 _Centuries ago, in a far off land, a war had been raging..._

 _Engulfing the continent in horrible destruction._

 _The clashes became so violent, and the damage so devastating..._

 _That many believed the world as they knew it was coming to an end._

 _Then, one day, in the midst of a mighty battle..._

 _A brilliant, beautiful beacon of light erupted from the battlefield._

 _The two warring sides dropped their weapons at once, and searched for its source..._

 _And found a small crystal they came to call The Rainbow Prism._

 _It finally brought peace to the war-torn land..._

 _A peace that has lasted since that fateful day._

 _That very day, they built a temple to house the Rainbow Prism..._

 _Where it has laid dormant ever since._

 _This is not where our story ends, however..._

 _It is merely where our story begins._

"Intruders in the temple, Merlumen! They've broken through- **AGH!** "

A voice cried out from behind the closed door as the great wizard, dressed in his white ceremonial robes, stood in front of the case protecting the small crystal behind him. He and his two guards took up fighting poses. He quickly turned to a third guard standing near a hidden doorway. "Did you hide the Scope somewhere safe?"

"Y-Yes, sir, as you requested," he responded meekly.

"Good..." He paused, before turning back to the commotion going on outside. "You three must get out of here. It sounds like he isn't alone this time. I don't want you getting hurt."

"But sir! We must protect the Rainbow Prism. If Kaffard gets his hands on it, you know what he'll-"

"He will **not** get his hands on it. I will make sure of it. You _must_ leave, all of you. Now!" A loud bang on the main door signified it was time to run. The three guards looked sheepishly back towards Merlumen before slipping into the hidden hall.

"Stay safe, sir..." one of them called before shutting the passageway behind them. That only left the wise leader inside the room. Meanwhile, outside of the door, he could hear two voices. One belonged to a sworn enemy of his who had attempted to swipe the Rainbow Prism from him time and time again. But the other was low, gravelly, unfamiliar. And pretty crass, to boot.

"So that's it, huh? Sheesh! This whole trip was **LAME!** You had me thinking we were busting into some ancient vault for an amazing treasure, not robbing some kiddie bank! Are you trying to pull my shell or something?" the second voice asked, as the rythmic stomp of a heavy foot started to echo into the room.

"Not at all, not at all. As soon as you bust down this little obstacle, I'll show you exactly what I intend to do with that amazing treasure I've been talking about," the first voice replied.

The second butted in again with a guffaw. " _Ha!_ This little toothpick of a door? This is nothing for the Koopa King! Just like everything else we've done in here so far!" There was a moment's pause before the door came flying off of its hinges, toward Merlumen and his outstretched staff.

A beam of light erupted from its tip, shattering the projectile into splinters. As the dust settled, Merlumen could see a familiar, thin figure dressed in black robes, standing alongside a hulking turtle monster he had never met before. "...Kaffard. I see you've somehow made a friend. That's new for you."

"Heh heh heh... and you're all alone in your dim little vault. Did your guards run out on you with their tails between their legs?" The sinister sorcerer slightly shifted his red-tinged hood, revealing unkempt purple hair poking out, and a wicked grin plastered onto his shadowy face. "I must say, your defenses this time seem to be a bit... lacking, compared to years' past," he flitted as he slowly sauntered forward.

"You still haven't gotten past me, you know, just like every other time you've tried this." Merlumen replied coldly, spreading his feet apart in a wide stance with his staff pointed towards his enemy. "Are you going to get your lackey over there to do that for you?"

The turtle monster stamped his foot and gritted his fangs. "Hey, the King of Koopas is nobody's lackey! The only chump around here is going to be you in five minutes!"

"I enjoy the enthusiasm, my good friend," Kaffard commented. "You see, my dear Merlumen, this is my new business partner... he prefers to be called Bowser." Merlumen's eyes widened. He heard of a monster named Bowser who stole the Star Rod from its perch on Star Haven, and nearly conquered the world.

"He and I will finally be taking that Rainbow Prism off of your filthy, grubby hands." A blast of dark magic shot out of Kaffard's staff, which was quickly parried by the good wizard. But a fireball from Bowser slammed into his side right after, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"HehehahaHA! Two really IS better than one when it comes to beating you around! Come, Bowser... let's take what's rightfully ours. We'll have that Princess of yours under your arm in no time once I get my hands on this artifact," Kaffard bragged.

"It's about time you said that," Bowser grumbled. "I can't believe you took so long to come up with a plan to take this place out... I barely fought anyone! And here I thought this was gonna be hard." The two strode up to the unsealed container that housed the legendary Rainbow Prism, and were greeted with...

An empty case.

"...Are you serious? You dragged me out here for an empty case?!"

"What? _WHAAAAAAAAAAT?!_ " The evil wizard fumed at the sight of the vacant container, his rage directed towards the singed Merlumen. " _Where is it, you miserable wretch?! I'll shred your head to strips if it's been disposed of!_ "

"Ha... Well... It's about to be." Merlumen staggered to his feet, and held the relatively tiny prism above his head... before smashing it into the ground. Immediately, a surge of light flashed through the vault, and the split pieces rocketed through the roof, launching themselves into the cool night air as Kaffard and Bowser stared up in shock.

" _ **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU INSOLENT BEANBRAIN!**_ " Kaffard writhed in pain as the shards disappeared through the clouds. "How could you break such a priceless artifact so _casually_!? All those weeks of planning... I was so close!"

"It was the only way I could protect it from you... and I have succeeded in doing so. Now... you'll never be able to use its-" he struggled to answer before Kaffard grabbed his collar, shaking him about.

"You have defied me at every turn. I am going to make sure this is the last time you will _ever-_ " His voice was cut off by a storm of feet cascading from outside the room. Cursing his bad luck, he dropped Merlumen to the ground.

"Crud! Of course more guardsmen have gotta show up..." Bowser groaned. "I don't know if I can fight all of the guys they've got coming by my own."

"You won't have to, Bowser. We're leaving," Kaffard shrugged, leaving his bigger partner shell-shocked. "I am not going to tolerate attempts to be thrown into a dingy jail cell out here... We'll have to deal with this awful setback in time, which is a luxury we can't afford at the moment."

"Grrrr... Fine! But this better not be a massive waste of my time, you got that?" Bowser stomped over to Kaffard, who enshrouded them into a blanket of darkness. Before descending, the evil wizard glared towards Merlumen, still in pain.

"You are going to regret this, you old _fool_. You'll see." The two partners-in-crime soon disappeared beneath the shadows right before the full force of the temple guards bustled into the vault room.

" _Sir Merlumen!_ Are you all right?" Two of them rushed to his aid as the rest soon set to work securing the area.

"Yes... Yes... I'm all right... _*Cough!*..._ But I fear we are in more trouble than ever before..." the wizard sighed. "...I will need a pen and paper. I have a letter to write."


	2. Prologue: A Plea from Afar (2)

_Three Weeks Later..._ _  
_

* * *

Mario was busy poring over the letter he received from the far eastern port town of Aurorua for what seemed like the twentieth time to his brother, Luigi. Delivered in a fine rainbow envelope and stamped with the seal of some sort of prism, it seemed to be awfully important, as Parakarry had delivered it devoid of breath.

"To The Most Esteemed Mario," it began...

"I write to you in a time of great danger for myself and the many other inhabitants on our fair continent. For years, I have held the sacred duty of protecting an artifact, called the Rainbow Prism. It has preserved the peace we have enjoyed since ancient times.

"Today, I have failed in that duty. I was forced to destroy the Rainbow Prism in a last-ditch effort to protect it. It has split into pieces and scattered itself across the land. I have no means to recover them by my lonesome, and I fear the worst if they were to be gathered together by an individual I greatly fear.

"Forgive me for my selfishness, Mario. I have nowhere else to turn. I have heard of your previous exploits, both in the Mushroom Kingdom and elsewhere, and I feel that you are the most qualified individual I can ask to assist me. I _must_ implore you to journey to Aurorua, and I _must_ beseech you to help me. My home, and yours in turn, are in grave danger if I cannot return the Rainbow Prism to its rightful home. I would be eternally grateful for any help I can receive from you.

"I shall await your response with as much patience as I can muster in these difficult times.

"Signed, Merlumen."

Mario, of course, sent out a prompt reply, saying he would be there in short order. He only required some time to reach out to his old partners who had helped him before. For him, having at least one of his former companions by his side would provide great comfort in a land so foreign to him.

His reading was interrupted by a sharp rapping on the door. "Hey, Mario! It's me, Parakarry! I, ah... well, I've got some rotten news."

"I'll get it, Bro. I'm sure he got someone to help you!" Luigi jumped out of his seat and headed to the front. Mario and he already agreed that he should stay behind to guard the Mushroom Kingdom, just in case. Bowser had been unusually quiet for the past few weeks, so they didn't want to leave Princess Peach and the castle totally unguarded.

The front door creaked open, revealing the postal Paratroopa clutching his cap. "Howdy, Luigi. Is Mario in here?"

"Sure is! Come on in." Luigi gestured to the table that Mario was sitting at. "What's the news with everyone else?"

Parakarry let out a sigh. "It ain't good, that's for sure. I just got back from Flower Fields with Lakilester, and... I'm afraid he isn't coming. Lakilulu's got him all roped up over there, and I couldn't convince her to let him tag along with you."

Mario looked confused. That didn't mean much- there were still all of his other partners to ask. Why did he look so defeated on the only one he's asked so far?

"Because he was the _last_ one I saw, Mario. Not the first one. I don't think anyone from here can come with you."

Mario looked shocked. _None of them?_ Goombario?

"His mom got worried sick about him travelling that far out east, even if it was with you."

Kooper?

"Poor guy hurt his leg on an exhibition with Kolorado. He's bedridden for another 4 weeks or so."

Bombette?

"Too busy working with the Dry Dry Railroad Transportation Department. They need her for another line."

Bow?

"Apparently she didn't want to see me. That's what Bootler told me, anyway... when he scared me out of the place."

Watt?

"Same deal with _her_ mom. After she went missing the first time, she's not too keen on letting her go so far away now."

Sushie?

"They need her more than ever at Lavalava Island! Those Yoshi kids get rowdier by the day."

Mario looked at the ground in defeat, before his head snapped back up in a glimmer of hope. What about _you?_

"Oh, gee, uh... Mario, you know me- and the rest of 'em, too! We'd follow you anywhere if we could. It's just, well, in my case... I tried talking to the Postmaster," Parakarry mumbled. "And he said that when I was as bad a mail carrier as I was back then, they could afford to have me 'mess around' with you. But now that I'm one of their better workers, they can't afford to have me leave. I'm real sorry. If there was any way I could come with you, I'd take it in a heartbeat, but..."

The postal carrier drooped his head in sync with the plumber. Luigi grimaced too, before another knock on the door rang through the house. Once again, he strode to the doorway and opened it up. "Hey, Mario, you've got _another_ visitor here. And she doesn't look too happy!"

"I'm not mad, Luigi, but I **am** a little peeved that I'm being left at home this time around," a familiarly sweet voice called out. Mario craned his neck to see Princess Peach at the door, sporting a playfully angry smirk. Toadsworth, ever the faithful retainer, followed close behind her. "I know you're preparing to go out to Aurorua tomorrow, Mario. Do you think everything will be OK? Who's going to come with you?"

Mario looked away, rubbing the back of his head, as Parakarry piped up for him. "Um... Well, no one from around here."

" _No one?_ Not one of your old partners can spare the time? That's utterly ridiculous! I cannot allow you to go out there alone, Mario! I have to go with you," the princess protested, mostly to the exasperated Toad behind her.

"Princess, please, do not try to pull this with me again!" the elder statesman rebuffed. "You remember the last time you tried heading out east with Mario in search of some ancient artifact. You ended up on the Moon, of all places! Besides, he still has to lay over in Rogueport for a night, and we've kept up communication with that old chap Professor Frankly. He personally assured me he would get in touch with Mario's former companions there."

"But Toadsworth-"

"No buts. I cannot jeopradize your safety in such a way. At _least_ allow him to confirm the place isn't overrun with unsightly characters intending to ruling the world before you go gallivanting off, please? We were unable to do that last time around."

Peach huffed and crossed her arms, but relented. "...Fine. But I'm not happy about this decision."

"It is for your safety, Princess," Toadsworth replied. "It is my sworn duty to see that you are kept out of harm's way."

"It feels more like _Mario's_ duty, since he's the one who's always rescuing me. Wouldn't I be better off with him over there instead of here?" she inquired.

"Nonsense! Master Luigi will be here to protect you from any threats to the kingdom while Mario is away," he beamed, pointing towards the younger Mario brother. Peach, for her part, did not seem pleased with the arrangement.

"...Just be careful out there, Mario. I'll do everything I can to help you from here. And if you need us, we'll come to you as quick as we can," Peach assured him, planting a kiss on his nose. " ** _Won't we_** , Toadsworth?"

"Ahh! Um, yes! Of course, Master Mario," Toadsworth bumbled, looking a little frightened at the threat. "Just say the word, and we'll be there as soon as we can."

"That goes for us partners, too," Parakarry said. "We're really sorry we can't join you right now, but if things start getting tough, we'll be there for you. The least I can do right now is promise you that much."

Mario smiled at Peach sadly before the three of them waved good-bye and headed out the door. Only Luigi was left with him as he went off to pack. "...Don't worry, Bro. You'll figure something out. I'm sure you will."

Mario sighed. For his sake, he sure hoped he would in Rogueport.

* * *

The little rickety boat trundled its way toward the seedy port town of Rogueport, which was now in sight. Mario was out on the front deck, watching the waves break against the bow. He had been seen off by a decent crowd back at the Mushroom Kingdom, at least- Goombario came in from Goomba Village, and Lakilester managed to tear himself away from Lakilulu for the morning. Both of them, much like Parakarry, were apologetic, and wished him well on his journey.

He couldn't deny that he'd feel far better if they were on the boat with him, however. That's how he felt back on his first journey to Rogueport. The town certainly wasn't inviting at first glance, and having his old partners by his side would've helped a ton. Then again, if they were with him, maybe he wouldn't have sprung into action to save a certain Goomba girl, who introduced him to a certain bumbling professor. That same professor ignited a grand adventure here, one that swirled fond memories through Mario's mind.

This time around, Mario was hoping that the embers of that adventure were available to kindle a new one.

"Here we are, sir. Rogueport, on the dot. Per your request, we'll be bunking here for the night," the boat's driver said as the ship slid into an empty pier. "Don't worry about me. I'll be lodged up in the boat. Heard you've got some business in town, so go ahead and get to it. I'll be here tomorrow morning."

Mario thanked the driver and jumped off the ship, heading across the docks and up the crumbling stone staircase. The old noose swaying in the wind, normally an imposing sight, was a source of familiarity for him as he made his way through the main square to the eastern side of town. He arrived at the shabby brick building housing Professor Frankly, and knocked sharply on the door.

"Whuh? Hmm? Who's there?! I swear, Larson, if that's you again about those bogus credit cards, I told you I want no part of-" The door swung open, revealing the good Goomba professor. His eyes lit up at the sight of the stalwart plumber. "Mario! Gracious me, good to see you, lad! Come in, come in."

Mario walked through the door, laying his eyes on the copious amounts of books stuffed between the bookshelves in Frankly's makeshift office. "I truly forgot you were coming today, of all days! Thought you weren't due for another week! But that's more than all right." The professor paused before taking a look behind him. "...Hrm. I, uh, thought you mentioned something about having guests. Or partners, or something to that effect."

Mario explained his predicament with his previous friends.

"Ah, that's the case. Well, I'm afraid you won't like my news, either. I've done my best to get in touch with your old comrades, but... It appears they all seem quite busy themselves. Goombella's off on an internship out east with an old student of mine, Koops is busy working under the mayor at Petalburg, erm... Flurrie is with her acting troupe, that little Yoshi fellow is still rising up the ranks at Glitzville..."

Mario's head drooped as Frankly prattled on about his friends' current commitments. The professor could see he seemed down. "Oh, but cheer up, lad! It's not for lack of want to get back out there, you see. Time just has a nasty way of ensnaring us all when we least expect it. Besides, they all told me you'll more than make do. It's what you always do!"

He understood that, but Mario still wished it could be a little easier this time around with some friends he could count on.

"There, there, lad," Frankly mused, procuring a book from a high-up shelf. "Your friends, both here and back home, are always cheering for you. Besides, who's to say you won't make a few new ones out in Aurorua? You'll do just fine." He grinned as he cracked open the book to a specific page as Mario drew near. "Speaking of that old place, I did some digging on that ancient artifact you mentioned..."

"Says here it's based on an ages-old fairy tale. 'A beautiful shard of glass, or somesuch material, produced a shimmering rainbow of light, bathing a bloodied battlefield in its multicolored rays. It brought peace to a ravaged continent, and has served as a beacon of hope amidst despair ever since,'" Frankly concluded. "Sounds a bit ridiculous to drop a war after looking at a rainbow, but I've heard stranger tales!"

"In any case, don't hesitate to drop by before tomorrow morning if you need anything else, all right? I'll be here if you need me, Mario." The professor escorted him to the door, and gave him one last reassuring look. "I and the rest of us will always be here for you. Don't you forget that! Now, off you go, out to the inn. You'll need a good night's sleep for your trip tomorrow! And since you're going out east, if you do run into Goombella out there, tell her she forgot a book of hers here!"

Mario thanked him as he trudged back to the center of town. The door to Podley's Place swung open as the Beanish proprietor beckoned him inside. "Mario! Long time no see. Come on in, grab a Chuckola and stay a while. We've got your room all ready for you." Mario plodded in behind him, still upset that no one could come with him.

He then noticed that the place was rather dark, until the lights were suddenly switched on.

" _ **SURPRISE!**_ " Joyous voices exclaimed from every corner of the room, causing Mario to jump up in astonishment. Koops, Bobbery, and Vivian all sat at the bar, surrounded by the beaming faces of Rogueport's citizens. The red-capped hero couldn't help but smile as he took a seat next to them.

"Mario, old boy, great to see you again!" Bobbery bellowed as he pushed a Chuckola Cola into his hand. "'Fraid we couldn't get the whole crew down here for you, but we did our best to see you off!"

"We heard about how you're off to Aurorua from the Professor, and while we won't be able to travel with you, we still wanted to see you before you go," Vivian chipped in. "So we thought a little surprise party for you would be grand!"

"And the turnout's pretty good, don't you think?" Koops asked, patting Mario on the shoulder. "Hope this cheers you up a little bit, y'know?"

Mario nodded enthusiastically in approval. He was grateful for the gesture, and soon the night ticked away with old memories and plenty of laughter.

The three partners did their best to buck up Mario's spirits. They could see that he still shrunk a bit whenever the topic of his new adventure cropped up. "Y'know, laddie," Bobbery began, "When I was a wee Bob-omb serving on my first ships, we would make landfall in all sorts of strange places that scared the _bejeezers_ out of me. But, eventually, those ports became little homes I could return to. Homes I could laugh in and enjoy, and homes that I could feel vulnerable in without fear, as if I was sitting in my own living room. You learn to accept and embrace your new surroundings, so go do that with this Aurorua place, all right?"

"And places that scare you might result in your greatest triumphs," Koops added. "Before I met you, Hooktail's Castle was just a massive Koopa boneyard. I used to get spooked just thinking about that run down fortress. But when I went to go fight that dragon with you... well, suddenly that building wasn't something haunted and horrific. It was where I finally reunited with my dad after so many years. And that was thanks to you."

"Koops is right," Vivian chimed in. "We owe you so much in our lives, Mario. You've changed us for the better in ways we could never, ever dream of. And now, we're better people because of our journey with you. You're so kind, and so generous. You're gonna meet others that you change in the same way over there, and you'll have new companions that you'll have to introduce us to."

Mario was touched by their sentiments, and felt a lot better about going alone by now. As dusk drew thin, Koops made sure to keep the party short, and the bar started to clear out aside from the regulars as the cool evening air began to waft through the town.

"Sorry for nipping the party in the bud, but we just want to make sure you can get some shut-eye for tomorrow," Koops explained. "Don't sweat it out there, OK? We know you'll be great out there."

"Aye, the boy's right," Bobbery nodded. "You're the definition of hearty, after all. And I'm sure you'll meet some fine folk out there, too, just like you met us here!"

"But don't be afraid to call for help, either," Vivian added. "We can't go with you right now... but if you need us, we'll come to you as fast as we can. OK?"

Mario gave them his word that he would call if he needed them, and the four embraced in a group hug before going their separate ways. He made his way back into the bar and creaked up the stairs into the inn. The smiling innkeeper was just fluffing his pillow as he arrived.

"Oh, Mario, heading in for the night? Don't worry about payment- this night will be on us. Sweet dreams, and good luck out in Aurorua." He thanked her kindly, and then settled into bed.

Mario lay awake for a little while, staring up at the ceiling. In his eyes, this journey seemed to get off to a pretty rotten start, at first. All of his old friends, off on their own adventures, initially made him a little bitter when he learned they couldn't come with him. But their caring personalities shone through in the end, and they were right. He would certainly find a way to get by.

He did when he fell out of the castle in the sky.

He did when he arrived in this sketchy port.

And as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, he promised himself he would when made landfall in Aurorua.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! A quick note down here: Can't say for sure when the chapters will go up, but you can probably expect one every Friday. School will keep me busy for a while once it starts, but I'll be sure to keep you updated when I can!**


	3. Prologue: A Plea From Afar (3)

**Hello there, sorry I didn't post yesterday! I got caught up in a few different things, so it's just a day late. Now we'll finally get an introduction to our main town, and a few new faces. Enjoy, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

"There it is, sir. Aurorua's in view now," the boat driver called out to his single rider. "I'll be parking in the harbor on the western side of town, and I imagine you'll probably head for that big temple near the center. Seems like the likely place for some sort of adventure, don't you think?"

Mario took a look across the bow of the ship as it chugged toward the harbor. Indeed, a relatively massive temple seemed to erupt from the center of town, above all of the homely brick buildings that dotted the central landscape. It sure seemed nicer than Rogueport's dingy streets, at first glance.

By now, Mario was feeling much more confident in his abilities. His old partners were right. He got through this before- _twice_ , as a matter of fact- and he could do it again. Armed with his favorite pair of boots and a reliable hammer, he resolved to make them proud, and showed them that their faith in him was justified.

The port appeared to be rather sleepy, save for a single cargo ship in the process of unloading. A few dock workers mingled on the pier Mario's ship was about to dock at, awaiting the new arrival, as others were busy hauling boxes and other containers. Finally, the trusty steamer trundled to a stop, and the workers snapped into action mooring the ship in and setting a plank for the arrivals.

"Well, here we are, sir," the boat driver said flatly. "Good luck to you out here. I'm sure you'll be busy, from what I've heard, but I'll come back around to pick you up when you're all finished. Go get 'em." After he stepped onto the dock, the boat was quickly freed from its ropes. Mario waved goodbye as it flipped around, and began its long return journey. He didn't have much time to rest before the dock workers were upon him.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, **whoa.** Do my eyes deceive me, or are you that Mario guy from the Mushroom Kingdom?" one of them ventured, inspecting him from head to toe.

"Jeez! A celebrity like you, in these parts! Who'da thunkit?" another exclaimed.

"You must be here on some pretty important business- how exciting! The mayor's gonna go _nuts!_ " a third opined.

The commotion caused those unloading the other ship to come over and meet the popular plumber... and for another group to spring into action. Three Bandits slunk over to the pile of cargo, and began to rummage through it.

"I don't know how this opening came about, but boy, we're sure lucky, aren't we, Swynn?" one of them snickered to a dark purple Bandit in the group. He had a scarf billowing around his neck and a red cap hanging loosely on his head. A satchel also hung from his shoulder. He seemed fixed on the group of dock workers crowding around the new arrival, instead of the thief's golden opportunity before his feet.

"...Hmm. Yeah, I guess this stuff's not bad and all, but... I'm pretty sure whoever they're going bananas for must be some sort of big wig... with a _lot_ more money than what we can con off of here," Swynn muttered as the gears in his head began to churn. "Forget this small-fry stuff; Heiss, Petti, let's put our Security Charge scheme in action on _that_ guy." He pointed over to the vague figure in red being swarmed by the boatmen.

"Hee hee hee! All right, boss. This time I call being the bad guy!" the brown Heiss exclaimed excitedly as they exited the piers.

They slipped away just as some of the workers started to return to their tasks. As the excitement around Mario died down, he asked where he might be able to find someone named Merlumen.

"Merlumen, huh? Hmm... Sounds like a guy that might be at Brightlight Temple. I'd try heading there, first," one of the workers offered. Mario thanked him and the rest for the warm welcome, and trotted off towards the center of town through the harbor's entryway. He didn't get very far before he was stopped, however.

" **Hold it right there, bucko!** " a voice snarled from behind one of the gate's pillars. Heiss slipped into the daylight from out of its shadow, brandishing a sly grin, as Mario pointed at himself in confusion.

"Yeah, you, big guy. You must be new to these parts, aren't ya? Listen, pal, this happens to be MY turf. And I don't just let anyone walk around the place like they own it, unless that someone happens to be _me._ " Heiss began to shake his hands in preparation. "Those dock folk think you're some kinda _hero,_ huh? Well, you're in for a world of hurt now that you've messed with me!"

Mario noted to him that he hasn't said a word to him since he met him. At this, the brown Bandit got flustered.

" _I-_ Well, _you- OK,_ maybe you haven't messed with me _yet,_ " he admitted. "But this is called taking preventive measures! And I'm gonna prevent you from going anywhere without you emptying those pockets, **you hear?!** "

Swynn and Petti were hiding behind a crate nearby as Heiss went into his spiel. The former looked bothered at the sight of their victim. "...You know, Petti, that guy looks really familiar. Like, _super-famous_ familiar. I mean, I just kinda thought he was some actor playing Mario, 'cause there's no way he'd come _here_ of all places, but... I dunno, this isn't sitting right with me for some reason."

"Oh, that's definitely Mario," Petti said flatly.

"...What."

"You know how all those actors usually get the hair and the mustache wrong? They always make both black, but check him out. Black mustache, brown hair. That's the real Mario, all right. Man, this was a sweet idea, Swynn! He's probably loaded, don't you think?"

Swynn was too horrified to comment on, or even think about, the observation. The red cap, the blue overalls, the bushy mustache- it _was_ the world famous Mario, in the flesh! And they were _robbing_ him! Mario was one of his biggest heroes, and the first time he'd ever meet him was as part of a con!

"Hey, uh... Swynn? You look a little funny. You feeling all right?" the younger Petti asked, pulling at his coat. But the older Bandit didn't answer. He could only look on in terror as Heiss charged toward his idol, who assumed a bracing stance.

The two became locked in combat in the city streets. Heiss rolled up his sleeves (which immediately fell back down), and got ready to rumble. Mario, for his part, started off with his trademark ability: a jump to the head.

" **OUCH!** What in the world do you think you're doing? Jumping on someone's head like that! Didn't anyone teach you manners?!" Mario pondered the hyprocisy of a morality lesson coming from a Bandit, and forgot to block a side tackle from Heiss.

Next, it was Mario's trustiest tool up to bat. He pulled his hammer out of his overalls, and gave a hearty whack to Heiss's foot.

"OH! You brute! You're fighting like a barbarian out here! This ain't good... Where the heck is Swynn?" He continued to stall for time with another well-placed bash.

Swynn and Petti were motionless behind the box. Swynn shot furtive glances at Heiss's battle as he did his best to stay out of sight, while Petti looked worriedly at his boss. "OK, seriously, why does he have you so worked up?" he finally asked.

" **Because that's** _**MARIO,**_ " Swynn forced out through gritted teeth. "Like, the **REAL** Mario. That guy's saved the freaking world- _twice!_ And he's gonna be _furious_ that we're trying to steal his money and probably kick both of our butts like he's doing with-"

The two turned back to the battle and spotted Heiss lying down in a daze, with what looked like little Paragoombas flying around his head. " _OoOoOogh..._ I don't feel too good..." Mario stood triumphant in front of his opponent. Swynn turned as white as a sheet and fell to the ground, with Petti following close behind.

Mario soon offered a hand to the fallen Bandit, who was awfully confused at the gesture. "...Uh... Thanks, I guess. I gotta say, pal, you're one of the strongest guys I've ever tried stealing from. Seems like you didn't even need Swynn's bogus help!"

A question mark popped above Mario's head as Swynn cursed under his breath. Heiss continued with his spiel. "Yeah, see, I work with these two other Bandits. I fight some guy, who I'm supposed to beat up, and then Swynn comes out and goes 'I'll save you, my friend,' and pretends to beat _me_ up, and then he extorts them for defense payment! It's pretty genius. Of course, it might've worked better this time if _someone_ had shown up to help protect you. _Cough, cough_ ," Heiss mocked as he glared toward the box hiding his compatriots.

Mario crept to the makeshift hiding place, and peered behind it, revealing the two cowering Bandits. " _ **Oh, gracious Goombas!**_ _Please don't hurt me! I didn't know it was you! I thought it was some impersonator guy! I would've never done this if I knew you were the actual Mario! I'm serious! You're like my number one hero!_ _ **I'M SORRRRRYYYYYYY!**_ " Swynn wailed, looking desparate. Heiss, for his part, was astonished at the revelation.

"Wait, you're the _real_ Mario? Daaaaaang! No wonder you were so strong. Swynn's, like, a super big fan of yours, aren't you, Swynn?"

His friend didn't answer. All the three could hear was a faint repetition of " _Please don't kill me"_ emitting from his covered face.

Mario just stared back at him blankly. Heiss went down without much of a fight, and it didn't look like these guys were very threatening either. He was also amused at Swynn's patchwork red cap. He explained that he wasn't really itching to punish him or Petti, who was also still facing away from him.

Swynn's head poked out from behind his hands. "Y... You mean, you're _not_ going to turn us into mincemeat for trying to steal all your money?" Mario laughed and shook his head no. The Bandit was dumbfounded and instantly relieved at the same time. "...Oh. That makes me feel a lot better all of a sudden. I mean, it's confusing, but after all the stories I've heard about you, maybe I shouldn't be so shocked."

"Anyway, um... My name's Swynn. I'm a Bandit around here. That's Petti behind me, and you've already met Heiss," he noted as he pointed toward the bruised and beaten Heiss behind Mario. "It's a huge honor to meet you; you're definitely a super guy in my book. We're just common thieves around these parts. Aurorua seems like a nice town, but it can be tough on the little guys like us, you know? So we try to... well, _sustain_ ourselves with a little bit of swiping. This town's a stranger to guys like _you_ , though. What's a hero like you doing in a sleepy place like this?"

Mario explained he was in a bit of a hurry, trying to see a man named Merlumen. Petti's eyes lit up, while Swynn's glazed over with wonder and worry. "Oh, you must be talking about that poofy wizard guy who lives in the temple up there," Petti mentioned, pointing in the direction of a grand brick temple, with high spires and elegant detailing.

His boss began to pace back and forth as he muttered to himself. " _Here to meet Merlumen? Geez, must be serious. Gotta be. Merlumen's a big deal around here. Protects that weird prism thing in the temple. Gotta be serious. I mean, why else would he try and get Mario out here? Oh,_ _ **man**_ _, it must have something to do with the cops showing up there a few weeks ago... Gotta be_ _ **super**_ _serious. Oh, man, I wonder-_ "

"...Which is why I think Swynn could easily show you the way around," Heiss finished as his friend was lost in thought. "He knows the town like the back of his hand. Seriously, just get him to guide you there! You're cool with that, right, Swynn?"

Swynn blushed Mushroom red at the thought as he snapped back into reality, double-taking back and forth between the precocious plumber and his understudy. "What? _Me?_ I-I, uh, I don't know, I mean I _could_ , but maybe I _shouldn't_ , I mean I did just try to rob the guy, and-"

"Dude. You're just giving him directions, not _marrying_ him or anything. I think it's the least you can do," Petti blurted out.

Swynn took a few moments to wrack his brain as Mario waited patiently for him. Pacing back and forth with his hand glued to his chin, he finally threw up his hands. "OK, yeah, all right, I can do that. Give you directions. Easy-peasy. Just follow me, uh... _Mr. Mario_. I'll lead you up to the temple to meet that big wizard guy."

Mario gave a brisk nod of affirmation as the two trotted through town. He just hoped there wouldn't be many more surprises before he met the one he's been looking for.

Hopefully, this Merlumen, whoever he was, would finally start explaining what he had to do.


	4. Prologue: A Plea from Afar (4)

**This chapter ended up being a little wordy. Might not post next week since I'll be busy settling back into school, but we'll see. Please enjoy this chapter, and thanks for reading!**

* * *

Mario shuffled his feet to keep the pace with the quick moving- and quick talking- Swynn. The trickster was doing his best to point out the focal points of town as they reached the main square, complete with fine stone walkways and a fountain, bubbling with shimmering water. "Here we are in the _lap of luxury_ ," he deadpanned as he gestured to the centerpiece. "Muchley's been really focused on tidying up the place recently. Not much going on in the southern area of town besides the port; off to the east is the brand-spanking new train station that got put in place, and if you head west, you'll reach city limits out to Flathead Crags. That area's more residential stuff, anyway."

Mario interrupted his dialogue to ask why he was so focused on giving the grand tour of the place. His guide looked a little hurt.

"Well, _gee_ , I figured you're gonna be sticking around Aurorua for a while, so you might like to get the lay of the land, y'know?" he replied. When Mario pressed him further about why he assumed that, he rolled his eyes and huffed. "Oh, please, like some grand wizard guy invited you out here for tea and an afternoon chat. The greatest hero of the Mushroom Kingdom doesn't just drop by for a visit! You're here on some super special save-the-world quest, I bet. And if you're gonna be doing that, you better have an idea of where things are around here."

As he continued on his way with Swynn, Mario could only smile at his brusque assistance. He began to see similarities between him and a few other people he knew as his mind drifted back to familiar memories.

Those first few days with Goombario as they stormed the Koopa Bros. Fortress...

Goombella complaining about the sewage underneath Shwonk Fortress's ancient walls...

He almost didn't realize _how_ lost in thought he was until he registered Swynn's fingers snapping in his face.

"Hey, superstar, you still with me, or did you take a trip to Rainbow Road for a few minutes?" he asked curtly. Mario assured him he was listening. "...Yeah, _sure_ you were. You're a pretty bad liar, you know... but I guess this stuff ain't super important _now_. Let's just get you up to the temple."

They made their way up north to the grand temple's gates, only for Swynn to suddenly avert his gaze and tug at Mario's arm. "Oh, crud, start walking the other way. You do **NOT** want to start talking to-"

" _Wellllllllll!_ I had heard at the docks that a special visitor dropped by. But this! This is unprecedented!" a voice boomed from the gate. A short, squat, lime-green man began to strut towards the two visitors as a skittish Toad followed closely behind him. His pointy nose, barrel-chested frame, and mega-watt smile gave Mario flashbacks to a certain flamboyant adventurer he met in Rogueport.

"That's Mayor Muchley," Swynn whispered to him. "Politician. Sleazy guy. _Very_ concerned about his image. I would try to avoid him as much as possible."

"Mr. Mario, what a pleasure, what an honor, what a glorious occasion to see you grace our humble little town out here," Muchley swooned as he firmly gripped Mario's hand in a lock-down handshake. "I'm Muchley, the mayor of these parts, and this is my assistant, Miss Modess." The Toad girl gave a short wave as Muchley jerked a thumb in her direction. "Rumors were spreadin' like wildfire that we had a famous fellow in town, but I wasn't expectin' the great Mario to be here. Lookit you, headin' up to see our world-renowned Brightlight Temple! Didn't strike you as one of them historical types."

Mario pried himself loose from his irongrip hands, and told him the reason for his visit.

"A Merlumen, huh? Hmm... Oh, you must be talkin' about the temple's Master Guardian, mhm. Well, he's a very busy, busy man, that Merlumen," he crooned as he started to make his way back to the center of town. "I think he's gonna make you wait a while out here, so why don't we take a little tour of town? See the sights, do a little meet'n'greet with the locals..."

Mario explained that he already received a pretty extensive tour of the place, courtesy of Swynn. At this, the mayor bellowed a deep laugh.

"Oh, come on now, _he's_ just a common street rat," he countered, causing the Bandit to simmer a bit. "He can't show you much 'round these parts. You don't want to be caught shmoozing with a thug like him. Now then, you just leave him here so he can come get you when your friend Merlumen comes around, while we take a nice, long tour of the place, okay?"

"He won't be going anywhere with you, Muchley," a new voice answered, causing the mayor to wheel back around on his heels. Out from the elaborate front door stood a shadowy figure dressed in flowing white robes outfitted in a clear trim. The only discernable features from his face were two piercing yellow eyes resting above a bushy, brilliant-red mustache. In his hand, he held a staff affixed with a chunky block of glass; the light from the afternoon sun danced around it, giving it a colorful glow of every color of the rainbow. The accents on his robe reflected light, too, offering the appearance of a flowing rainbow throughout the edges of his clothes.

"Mario. Please forgive my tardiness. I had to make sure I was fully prepared to meet you. I am Merlumen, the one who sent for you," the elder revealed as he marched up to him. He was flanked by two of the temple's guardians, who gave Muchley and Modess T. a bit of a scare. Sensing the former's trepidation, Merlumen turned to address him. "Thank you kindly for leading our esteemed guest here, Mr. Mayor. I ask that you take your leave of us now."

The mayor fumed at the wizard's request. "Now, just hold on a second, Magic Man- our most esteemed guest gets in to town and you're gonna drag him into that stuffy old building to talk with him? That's gonna leave a mighty awful first impression!"

"I am the one who called him to Aurorua," he countered crossly. " _Not_ you." Muchley sneered at him, but relented.

"...All right, all right. Have it your way. But make sure he comes around to my office when you're done with him, you hear me?" He then made his way back to the center of town, with Modess T. struggling to keep up with his brisk pace.

The wizard sighed as he pivoted towards the two standing before him. "My sincere apologies for his glad-handing, Mario. He can be a major handful... Who is this traveling with you?"

Mario introduced him to Swynn, who was showing him around Aurorua. He mentioned that he was the one who led him up here.

"Ah. Thank you for that kindness, Swynn. If you'll excuse us, we have some very important business to attend to," Merlumen said kindly as the two turned to go inside.

"Oh! Sure! Yup. Cool. Very important business. Yeah, I'll, uhh... I'll just head back to town and meet up with the guys. Ya-huh." The Bandit nodded and _slooooooowly_ started to trot back to the square. As the heavy door closed with Merlumen, Mario, and the guardians heading inside, he stole around to the back of the palace and disappeared behind it.

* * *

Inside the main hall, Mario took in the sights of the grand hallway, flush with red carpeting and a marble pedastal housing a shard of glass. When he inquired about it being the Rainbow Prism, Merlumen only chuckled.

"No, my friend. That's merely a reproduction for the tourists. I'm afraid the _real_ Rainbow Prism is no longer here... which is precisely why I beckoned you to this place." The two stole away into a room that looked very much like a broom closet. Pulling a lackadaisical mop sitting in a bucket like a lever, the room suddenly began to shift and move downwards, much to Mario's surprise.

Settling into place with a heavy thud, the pair entered what looked like a far more ancient room, etched in stone. Carved into the walls, floors and ceilings were stars and planetary bodies, along with a single line representing a beam of light on the floor splitting the room in two. It ended at what looked like an altar, housing a cracked and empty container of similar construction.

"That is where the Rainbow Prism used to reside. I am afraid I did not possess the necessary strength to stop the villain who tried to take it from me, so I had to activate its last resort protection system-" The wizard stopped when he noticed Mario looked rather lost as the information streamed forth. "...Ah. Hm. Perhaps I ought to give you some background information." He secured a book resting on a shelf nearby, and peeled it open as he set it down on the altar.

"Many, many years ago, a massive war erupted between two nations on this continent. It was a horrid, wicked, violent struggle that engulfed every creature of this land. The destruction waged by both sides was so great that many believed the world would soon cease to exist as they knew it."

"In the midst of what was shaping up to be one of the worst battles yet," he continued, "a massive beam of light shot into the sky, bathing the combatants in the rays of a rainbow. It soothed their battle-weary souls to the point that their weapons were discarded that very day. When they came upon the source of that light, they found it shone across the entire continent, piercing the skies with its heavenly beam. It became a beacon of hope in the times of darkness the war had caused. They dubbed it the Rainbow Prism, and strove to protect it by encasing it here within this temple, where it has resided ever since."

"The warriors on both sides, however, caused further mayhem as phantoms when they passed on, for the darkness that accompanies death extinguished the memory of the light they witnessed; their ingrained desire for battle resurfaced in the afterlife. My descendants thus sealed them within heavenly crypts, which can only be reopened by the light of the Rainbow Prism. They have rested in peace for many centuries, but I fear someone wishes to awaken them."

Merlumen shut the book and returned it to its resting place. "You see, a wicked warlock named Kaffard has assaulted this temple multiple times in the past, attempting to steal the Rainbow Prism for himself. I fear that his only reason for doing so is to unleash the warring phantoms onto each other once more, and cause chaos for all who live today. Thankfully, he has been unsuccessful... until recently, when he came here with a a fearsome creature named Bowser. I don't know much about him... but I _do_ know he is one of your most dogged rivals."

Mario's interest piqued at this. It was no wonder that Bowser was nowhere to be seen in the Mushroom Kingdom if he had been in Aurorua this whole time. He asked why Kaffard wanted the armies to fight again to begin with.

"That's something I still can't figure out for the life of me," Merlumen confessed, looking distraught. "Why anyone would wish to unleash such terror upon the world again is beyond my knowledge. Perhaps you'll have to ask him if you ever meet him. In any case, he nearly took the Rainbow Prism for himself, but I triggered the last line of defense we have against such a calamity- I broke it."

Mario seemed a bit puzzled at Merlumen's admission. If it was broken, didn't that mean the seals to the crypts couldn't be opened anyway?

"Not quite. If the Rainbow Prism is ever in danger of being destroyed, it shatters into 7 pieces that fly out to random locations on the continent. If you reunite all of the shards, the Rainbow Prism is reformed and usable once more," Merlumen clarified. "That is why I called you here, Mario. I took the danger of allowing the Rainbow Prism out of my protection, and we now run the risk of Kaffard finding the shards himself. If I attempt to search for them myself, Kaffard shall hound me at every corner. That is why I must ask you to assist me."

Mario jumped up and gave a thumbs-up to his newfound ally. No matter what, he'd return the Rainbow Prism to Merlumen, and he'd make sure to put an end to whatever Kaffard and Bowser were planning together. This made the old wizard tear up in delight.

"Mario, your generosity knows no bounds. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Now, then, I have a gift for you to assist you on your quest."

At this, a guard shuffled into the room from the broom closet elevator, and whispered into Merlumen's ear. "...What? _**WHAT?!**_ Weren't _you_ guarding it?! How could it have gone _missing?_ " The wizard seethed with rage as he marched up to the newly-repaired doorway guarding the altar. As the mighty doors creaked open, he swore, "I will get to the bottom of this, and mark my words, whoever swiped it shall-"

The doors revealed a single sweating Swynn, with a telescope-like object sticking out of his satchel and a nervous grin plastered on his face.

"Uh... hi."

Merlumen erupted at the sight of the sheepish Swynn in possession of the item he was looking for. " _ **YOU!**_ The thief who accompanied Mario! Trying to con him, are you? Are you one of Kaffard's henchmen!? How much of my story did you hear?"

"OK, for the record, I am _not_ with that Kaffard freak," Swynn spat. "I listened to the entire thing from behind the door, and from what I heard from your little spiel, pal, he sounds like an absolute whackjob- _especially_ if he's in leagues with the Big Ugly Bowser himself. No, I- uhh... I _borrowed_ this thing so I could get some leverage with you two."

" **Leverage!?** Now listen here-" Merlumen jabbed a finger at Swynn's direction as the guards readied their spears at the Bandit, but Mario jumped between the two and vouched for Swynn's trustworthiness. If Swynn really was a bad guy, he probably would have gone through with the con he pulled when he first got here, the plumber explained. He also would've skedaddled with the object he stole by now, too- the fact that he was still here was a credit to his story. This was enough to get the incensed Merlumen to calm down.

However, Mario was still confused on one thing: what in the world did Swynn need leverage for?

"For me to go with you, that's what!" Swynn puncuated his proclamation with a quick punch to his hand. "This Kaffard sounds like a rotten guy. And if he's in cahoots with Bowser, who gives you enough trouble as it is... Well, you're gonna need a lot of help. I know just about everything about everyone and everywhere around this continent, and with you being a newcomer, you'll need my info if you're gonna be traveling around. I've, uh... had to move around a lot."

Merlumen narrowed his eyes. "And just _what_ do you wish to gain from assisting Mario on his quest?"

"Well, that's- ugh..." Swynn lowered his head as his countenance settled into a melancholy grimace. "...I'm sick of being out on the streets. Of being called 'street rat' or 'thug'. Of burglaries, and schemes, and cons, and all sorts of ne'er-do-well stuff. You think all Bandits _like_ stealing from folks? Don't answer that, a lot of them do, but I don't. Neither do my buddies out there."

"Look, Mario's the hero everywhere he goes," he gestured to his idol standing in front of him. "Pretty much the exact opposite of what I am. But if I traveled with him, maybe those old perspectives of me start changing. Maybe I won't be the bad guy to everyone giving me dirty looks on the streets. I want to be the good guy, and if I help him... maybe I can take a few steps toward that."

The room fell silent as Merlumen hardened into a stern look. Finally, he exhaled a deep breath. "...The choice is not mine to make. Mario... although I believe I already know the answer, would you be willing to take Swynn here as a companion of yours?"

Mario paused and thought for a moment before giving a big thumbs-up to the reformed con artist, who squealed in joy before composing himself and playing it cool. " _ **EEEEEK!**_ I'm so excited I can hardly- I mean, yeah, good choice, big guy, good choice. I'll be a big help to you, just you wait. Now then, your little trinket here..."

Swynn carefully pulled the object out of his bag and handed it gingerly to Merlumen. The master magician held it up for Mario and his new companion to witness.

"This is what I intended to give you, Mario, before going through that little debacle," he shared as he exchanged a sly look with Swynn. "This is the Rainbow Scope. It's an object that can pinpoit the general location of the Rainbow Shards if they are ever released. Once one is collected, it points toward the next one when you insert it into its chamber. You can also use this as a carrying case once you obtain multiple pieces. It will be essential to your quest, so be careful not to lose it." He handed it to Mario, who still looked bemused as to how it worked.

Swynn then piped up behind him, sensing his partner's confusion. "Yeah, so we got this thing to show us where these Shards are. Umm... any chance it can show us where the first one might be?"

Merlumen stared at him momentarily before slapping his own forehead and chuckling. "Ah, of course, how silly of me! I haven't even showed you how it works or where you should go. Here, follow me, you two." The wizard led them back into the altar room, where another door sat behind the ancient stone table. Accompanying him inside, they gazed up to find a high dome ceiling, and what looked like a simple torch sitting in the middle of the room. It was very dark inside, and the two had difficulty seeing much else.

"The Scope, if you please," Merlumen asked as he extended his hand forward. Mario placed it into his grasp, and he placed it standing straight up inside of the torch. He then raised his staff, and touched the very top of the small glass dome of the Rainbow Scope. The item began to pulse with a white light before shooting a beam at one of the octagonal walls. It brightened the room enough to dimly reveal a map of the continent, and the beam pointed to an area due east of the town.

"...Hmm. This map is ancient compared to the geography of today, but it seems to have landed in the foothills out west," Merlumen mused.

"That would put it out in Flathead Crags if it's directly west from here, right?" Swynn remarked. The old wizard nodded in agreement.

"Mario, you and Swynn must go out and retrieve the first Shard in Flathead Crags. It's a mountainous area occupied by an old, run-down fortress. Stay vigilant," he warned. "If it landed this close to town, Kaffard and Bowser might be on the lookout for it as well. If you run into them or their allies, be prepared to fight."

"...Which reminds me..." Merlumen mused as he retrieved the Scope, "...how good are you at Action Commands?"

* * *

"OK, OK, don't you think he gets it by now?" Swynn groaned after Mario executed another perfect jump. The few crowd members that cheered him on for this refresher course were starting to get a little bit exhausted with the droll action as well.

Merlumen got the message, and ended the session to a mild round of applause. "I certainly shouldn't have doubted you, Mario. Superguarding, crowd pleasing, badges... you have a lock on it all. I'm all the more confident that you'll put an end to Kaffard's and Bowser's mechanations. But I still haven't shown you the Rainbow Scope's power yet." As he produced the tiny telescope object, it began to glow with a white hue. "Go on, try using it with your partner here."

As Mario held up the Scope, a healing light descended on the two of them. Swynn and Mario both felt a little refreshed from their minor scrapes and bruises. "...Wow. That little light sure is something," Swynn marveled.

"That is called Celestial Glow. It isn't very powerful, but its white light can soothe you for some slight healing to you and your partner. It also provides a small boost to your defenses, to help its healing last a little longer. Remember, you must have one full Shard Gauge in order to use that," Merlumen pointed out. "As you return more Shards into your scope, you will gain yet more Shard Gauges and new powers to help you turn the tide in battles. They shall all have some use, so please use them as you see fit."

"In any case, it appears that's all we must go over. When you've found a Shard, return here so I can pinpoint the next location you should head to, and offer any advice I can give you," he concluded, before digging around his pocket. "And, as one final gift for your adventure... here you are. I believe you know what to do with these, yes?" In his hand was a small Badge of a spiky, shiny hammer. Mario grinned as he clutched the familiar Power Smash badge and pinned it to his overalls. With the demonstration over, he could only ask Merlumen for any further guidance.

"Mmm..." he murmured as he mulled the request over. "The road to reclaim these Shards will be arduous. You are very strong, Mario, but you are not strong enough to take the world on by yourself." At this, he seemed to smile at Swynn standing behind him. "Lean on your friends when hope is stretched thin. You will never be in this alone."

As the two adventurers made their way out of the temple grounds, they waved good-bye to the wise wizard standing at the gate. Swynn was already busy filling Mario in on their next destination. "Flathead Crags: rocky place, rough footing, all that. A lot of marble deposits are around there, and Hammer Bros. that live there make a living as craftsmen using that stuff..."

As Swynn's stream of consciousness made its way out of earshot, Merlumen shut his eyes in a mix meditation and prayer. "Good luck, Mario. Please, for the sake of all Aurorua... Please save our world."


End file.
